Mangaka-kun to Kanrinin-san
by Ikuto Kisaragi
Summary: Aku Naruto Uzumaki, 25 tahun, dan entah mengapa sekarang memulai debutku sebagai Shoujo Mangaka. Aku dalam keadaan terjepit karena tak bisa membuat kisah cinta remaja untuk manga-ku karena belum pernah pacaran selama 25 tahun kehidupanku. Dan masalah bertambah ketika Kanrinin (pemilik apartemen) yang baru mau menjual apartemen yang sudah seperti rumahku sendiri/ AU. OOC. BL
1. Chapter 1

Asap kelabu masih teringat jelas diingatanku, hangatnya api masih membekas di wajahku—merah menyala, melalap semua yang bisa dihanguskan, awan hitam membumbung tinggi di langit saja. Kemudian hujan turun deras bersamaan dengan selesainya proses kremasi nenek pemilik apartemen yang kutinggali sampai saat ini. Para pelayat berbaju hitam berduyun-duyun memasuki rumah duka, duduk bersila menatap altar penghormatan bagi nenek pemilik apartemen. Bergantian, berdoa juga menangis dirundung duka.

Aku di sini, di hadapan foto nenek pemilik apartemen yang diberi pita hitam tanda kalau dirinya telah tiada. Bersimpuh dengan kedua kaki dilipat, kemudian membungkuk agak dalam, hampir menyentuhkan ujung hidungku ke lantai. Berusaha memberi penghoramatan terakhir untuk wanita yang telah tiada. Tak ada tangis, tak ada air mata. Hanya duka mendalam yang kuwujudkan dengan penghormatan padanya.

Yeah… walaupun demikian… walaupun aku sama sekali tak berhubungan darah dengan beliau, namun nenek telah kuanggap sebagai orang tuaku sendiri karena aku tinggal sendirian di kota besar Konoha. Dan kematiannya membuatku sedih. Amat sedih hingga aku tak ingin meninggalkan air mata barang setitik pun. Tak ingin memperlihatkan kalau aku begitu lemah di hadapan nenek yang telah tiada.

Aku berdiri, kemudian berbalik dan saat itu… aku cukup terkejut melihat iris jade itu menatap ke dalam mataku dengan intens bersamaan air mata yang perlahan meluap di sudut matanya. Kemudian dengan cepat dia mengusap matanya sambil menggumam, 'mendokusai' atau sejenisnya lalu membungkuk sekali padaku. Otomatis aku membalas sapaannya dengan ikut membungkuk ke arahnya.

"Anda salah seorang yang tinggal di apartemen nenek?" Baritonnya mengagetkanku, yeah… cukup untuk membuatku menggaruk rambut pirangku yang tak gatal sambil mengangguk janggal, "Perkenalkan…," dan dapat kudengar kalau pria itu menghembuskan napas sambil mendumel layaknya perkenalan ini adalah sebuah pekerjaan yang merepotkan.

"Ah… mari skip intro tidak pentingnya," lanjut pria dengan surai kemerahan dengan tato aneh di keningnya yang kemudian menjulurkan lengannya ke arahku, "Aku cucu nenek pemilik apartemen di tempat tinggalmu sekarang, Gaara Sabaku, dan mulai saat ini apartemen tersebut dibawah kepemilikanku."

"O—oh… pemilik baru, ya," aku tersenyum sekilas kemudian menyambut uluran tangannya, "kalau kau cucu Nenek Chiyo sepertinya aku tak perlu khawatir untuk ke depannya," terkekeh sejenak sebelum melepaskan genggaman tanganku, "apartemen tersebut sudah seperti rumahku sendiri jadi aku amat senang kalau apartemen itu diurus oleh or—"

"Dan aku akan menjual apartemen itu dalam waktu enam bulan dari sekarang, permisi." Tanpa menunggu aku selesai bicara, pria bermarga Sabaku itu langsung membungkuk lagi lalu berbalik tanpa mengatakan apapun setelahnya. Dan aku di sini dengan mulut setengah terbuka dan kata-kata yang masih tertinggal di ujung lidahku. Membeku seperti baru saja disihir jadi patung.

HEEEEHHH? APA-APAAN DIA?!

* * *

.

.

Mangaka-kun to Karinin-san © Me

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Enjoy, RnR yah ^^~

.

.

* * *

Biru gelap dengan aksen oranye kemerahan mulai merambat perlahan di angkasa, menandakan waktu berjaya matahari sebentar lagi akan usai dan mungkin akan digantikan oleh rembulan. Suara bising mobil sahut menyahut di daerah ini. Jam-jam sibuk pulang kerja, bising tak tertandingi, membuatku kadang ingin punya kekuatan mistis untuk membuat semua klakson kendaraan bermotor itu lenyap untuk beberapa saat agar ketenanganku kembali. Di sini aku duduk sendirian, di dalam sebuah café yang lumayan besar namun nampak sepi pengunjung sore ini. Lumayanlah sedikit ketenangan bisa kudapat walaupun di luar sana bisingnya minta ampun.

Awan di langit terlihat seperti gula-gula kapas pink ke merahan yang menggumpal, nampak indah dengan latar belakang bulatan matahari yang hampir tenggelam dari penglihatanku. Belum, matahari belum tenggelam sepenuhnya, hanya saja pandanganku terhalangi oleh sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang di depan café ini.

Hah… bising. Suasana kota belakangan ini membuatku tak nyaman. Aku kangen rumah ku di desa, namun apa boleh buat, demi menghidupi keluargaku di sana aku harus bertahan dengan stress kota besar yang memberikan tekanan berlebih.

"Hah…,"

Aku Naruto Uzumaki. Dua puluh lima tahun, mangaka pemula dengan pengalaman minim, tahun ini memulai debutku sebagai Shoujo Mangaka. Mengeluh pun tak ada gunanya, walaupun aku hampir tak pernah membaca serial cantik selama hidupku, namun karena penerbit dan editorku bilang kalau tipe gambarku ini adalah tipe yang bakal laris di dunia Shoujo Manga, jadi sekarang… aku berakhir di tempat ini. Di café tempatku biasa _brainstorming_ mencari ide baru.

Namun ide yang muncul di kepalaku malah adegan _action_, bunuh-bunuhan, misteri, dan lain sebagainya yang lebih menyimpang ke arah Manga Shounen.

Ah… dunia.

Sejak kecil aku ingin sekali menjadi mangaka dengan spesifikasi shounen yang bisa menerbitkan komik di majalah mingguan. Namun sayangnya impian hanya tinggal impian. Yeah, aku tak bisa terus terpuruk dalam ketidak berdayaanku dalam membuat manga shoujo karena aku juga perlu uang untuk menyambung hidup. Selama lima tahun terakhir ini aku mengabdikan diri menjadi asisten seorang shounen mangaka dan bisa hidup di kota ini walau dengan pas-pasan. Namun sekarang aku berdiri sendiri, membuat mangaku sendiri, dan hal ini cukup berat untuk pemula sepertiku.

Menjadi mangaka itu merupakan pekerjaan yang tidak mudah.

"Argghhh!" Kucoret-coret naskah yang sudah kutulis semalam suntuk sambil baca lusinan manga shoujo, namun tetap saja aku tak bisa membuat cerita cinta yang khas cewek. Walaupun menurut editorku, untuk menerbitkan cerita perdana aku hanya perlu membuat cerita cinta klise untuk remaja cewek. Namun tetap saja, yang ada dipikiranku malah pemeran utama cewek berotot dengan kekuatan super power.

Hah…

Aku benar-benar tak ada harapan, kalau begini terus aku tak akan bisa dapat bayaran… terlebih enam bulan lagi aku harus pindah ke apartemen lain.

"AHHH!" Kuacak-acak rambutku yang sudah berdiri seperti durian dengan gemas ketika teringat perkataan Gaara Sabaku yang mulai sekarang menjadi Karinin (pemilik apartemen) di apartemen tempatku tinggal. Padahal apartemen yang kutempati sekarang adalah apartemen yang benar-benar enak, murah, lingkungannya menyenangkan karena para tetangga yang ramah, dan dekat dari mana-mana. Ugh… aku harus cepat-cepat menulis manga kalau tak mau tinggal di jalanan.

"Kenapa aku disuruh membuat cerita cinta… padahal pacaran pun belum pernah…," menggerutu, kemudian menempelkan pipiku di lembaran naskah yang hancur lebur. Perlahan kelopak mataku makin berat. Dan ketika kubuka kembali kelopak mataku secara perlahan, langit senja berbuah menjadi kelam, lampu jalan sudah menyala, dan gedung pencakar langit benderang dengan megahnya.

Ah… sudah berapa jam aku tertidur di café ini?

* * *

.

.

Sepertinya aku berhalusinasi, atau memang di langit terdengar suara gagak berkoak? Nampaknya tingkat stress-ku sudah terlalu tinggi hingga tak dapat membedakan suara-suara di sekitar. Jalanan penuh kendaraan, lampu-lampu kendaraan bermotor menyala seperti kunang-kunang di mataku. Ah… pandanganku pun mulai buruk. Ada apa dengan tubuhku akhir-akhir ini?

Kutelusuri gang yang merupakan jalan pintas menuju apartemenku, setidaknya sekarang bising kendaraan di jalan utama tak begitu terdengar dan digantikan dengan suara jangkrik juga serangga-serangga lain yang memulai ronda malamnya. Berjalan dengan agak terseok, aku keluar dari jalan gang menuju jalan kompleks perumahan yang minim dilewati kendaraan. Lampu jalan bersinar kekuningan, ada yang mati, ada pula yang berkedip-kedip genit karena sudah waktunya diganti dengan lampu baru. Kucing-kucing saling kejar di atas pagar rumah seseorang, sepertinya mau kawin atau semacamnya, dan kenapa aku harus repot-repot mengurusi hal seperti kucing kawin?

Aku mendongak sedikit ke atas dan atap apartemenku sudah mulai kelihatan. Aroma kari nenek Chiyo mulai tercium dari jarak sejauh ini. Ah… membuat lambungku memulai aksi orkestranya padahal tadi aku sudah makan camilan di café.

Tapi masakan Nenek Chiyo memang yang terbaik…

…

Tunggu dulu… nenek Chiyo kan sudah meninggal.

Aku berhenti mendadak kemudian mengendus-endus udara, mencoba mengklarifikasi. Namun aroma ini… tidak salah lagi ini adalah aroma khas kari dahsyat yang buatan nenek Chiyo. Aku yakin seratus persen, aku bisa membedakannya dengan aroma masakan penghuni apartemen yang lain atau masakan dari tetangga. Soalnya sudah lima tahun aku tinggal di sini dan aku sudah hafal dengan aroma masakan nenek Chiyo.

Tapi… ini tak mungkin terjadi kan? Masa iya yang memasak itu roh nenek Chiyo. Menurut mitos, 49 hari setelah seseorang meninggal rohnya masih beredar di dunia. Mendadak, bulu romaku berdiri semua hingga angin sepoi yang berhembus membelai tengkukku terasa amat menakutkan.

Kutepuk-tepuk pipiku kuat-kuat hingga aku yakin akan meninggalkan bekas memerah di sana. Kemudian kulanjutkan langkahku dengan perlahan tanpa berani menarik napas terlalu panjang, tak mau terlalu sering mencium aroma kari Nenek Chiyo yang menguar seperti parfum tumpah.

"Gaara! Dengarkan perkataanku!"

_Ngek!_

Hampir saja aku terperanjat sambil berteriak karena suara hardikan itu datang secara mendadak, serasa aku yang dihardik jadinya. Uh, siapa tadi yang dihardik? Gaara? Asal suaranya dari tikungan menuju apartemen…

…

Mendadak rasa penasaranku timbul. Yeah… tak ada dosanya juga kan kalau mengintip sedikit perbincangan itu, toh salah sendiri bicara di tempat umum. Aku menempelkan punggungku ke tembok kemudian dengan perlahan mengintip dari tikungan secara hati-hati agar tak terlihat. Lalu di sana, ada dua orang tengah beradu argumen. Yeah, sudah kuduga salah satu diantara mereka adalah Gaara Sabaku. Hm… satu orang yang lain sama sekali tidak kukenal, bukan dari daerah sini, sepertinya.

"Urusan kita sudah selesai, Kiba-senpai," Gaara menepis tangan pria yang dipanggil Kiba olehnya, "nah, maafkan ketidak sopananku, tapi aku ada urusan lain."

"Kubilang tunggu! Lihat mataku, Gaara! Jawab dengan jujur, apa kau punya seseorang sekarang, hah?!"

Namun nampaknya pria yang bernama Kiba tersebut sama sekali tak punya intensi untuk melepaskan Gaara semudah itu. Sekarang dia menarik lengan Gaara dengan begitu kuat, bahkan aku yang mengintip dari jarak yang cukup jauh ini pun seakan dapat merasakan rasa sakit hanya dengan melihat ekspresi wajah Gaara yang terlihat meringis. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa, namun aku ingin melihat lebih jelas. Maka dari itu kujulurkan sedikit lagi kepalaku ke depan dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada tutup tong sampah yang mulai bergetar tak seimbang.

"Lepaskan tanganku, Kiba-senpai!"

"Tak akan! Aku akan membuat jelas masalah ini sekarang juga, masuk ke mobil sekarang!"

Uwahhh… aku yang mengintip ini pun merasa agak tegang melihat adegan tarik-tarikan dari kedua pria dewasa itu. Tingkah mereka sekarang seperti anak kecil, terlebih pria yang bernama Kiba tadi.

"Kubilang lepaskan! Tanganku sakit!"

Dan yang kutahu selanjutnya adalah aku terkejut ketika melihat Gaara menendang pria bernama Kiba itu hingga tersungkur di jalan dan diriku yang terjengkang ke depan gara-gara tempat sampah yang menjadi tumpuanku oleng gara-gara tubuhku yang tidak seimbang. Hingga keributan kecil tempat sampah yang tumpah ini menarik perhatian dua orang yang tengah bertikai itu.

Ah… mampus!

Tertangkap basah ngintip pertengkaran mereka. Awawawa… bagaimana ini…

"Ahaha… ettoo… aku sedang mencari kucingku yang hilang…," ucapku sambil cengengesan.

**ALASAN TOLOL MACAM APA YANG KAU UCAPKAN, NARUTO!**

Aku bergidik, rasanya seperti dimarahi oleh inner-ku sendiri.

Kedua orang itu masih terdiam sambil menatapku dengan tajam. Aku hanya bisa beringsut mundur sambil cengengesan kikuk sampai punggungku menabrak tong sampah lain yang kemudian menimbulkan keributan babak dua.

"Cih, kita lanjutkan nanti, Gaara," pria bernama Kiba itu kemudian beranjak pergi dan aku pun merasa amat lega, namun sesaat sebelum pria itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya, dapat kurasakan aura membunuh dari tatapan sinisnya yang diarahkan padaku, seakan aku telah menghancurkan rencana sempurnanya.

Aku masih terduduk di jalan ketika mobil itu telah berlalu dan hilang dari pandangan. Dadaku masih berdebar dengan kencang karena kejadian tadi benar-benar memacu adrenalin—terlebih ketika ditatap sinis oleh pria yang sudah pergi itu. Hii… seperti kata istilah: Rasa penasaran bisa membunuhmu. Dan hal itu terjadi padaku sekarang.

_Stareeeee…_

Aku merasa ditatap lekat-lekat. Perlahan kutelengkan kepalaku ke arah Gaara, agak tersendat-sendat seakan leherku mendadak berubah menjadi leher robot karatan. Lalu saat tatapan kami bertemu, aku hanya menunjukkan senyum tiga jariku yang biasa sambil garuk-garuk pipi namun sayangnya pria yang kini menjadi pemilik apartemen tempatku tinggal itu tak memberi reaksi apapun. Dia hanya menatapku, dengan intens.

"A—ano ne Karinin-san, maaf… aku tak sengaja mendengar…," dan akhirnya aku mengakui kejahatanku setidaknya aku bilang kau aku tak sengaja, padahal jelas-jelas aku sengaja nguping, tapi tentunya aku tak mungkin bilang begitu, kan?

"Tak apa," ujarnya singkat dengan nada yang amat datar, hingga aku sangsi kalau Gaara Sabaku ini tengah menyembunyikan rasa marahnya atau memang benar-benar tak marah sama sekali, "baru pulang?" Ucapnya kemudian mendekatiku sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku, butuh beberapa jenak untuk membuatku menyambut uluran tangannya. Aku segera berdiri kemudian menepuk kedua tangan dan bokongku karena kotor terkena debu jalan.

"Sudah makan?" Tanyanya tanpa adanya perubahan nada dari yang sebelumnya.

"Eem," gumamku pelan sambil mengangguk sekali, "Err… tapi sepertinya di dalam ada yang masak kari, ya," ujarku mendadak ingat karena aroma kari Nenek Chiyo kembali tercium, kemudian tubuhku kembali merinding.

"Oh, itu aku yang masak," jawab Gaara sambil membuka pagar apartemen dan gestur tubuhnya seakan mempersialakan aku masuk ke dalam terlebih dahulu. Err… sopan sekali, sama sekali tak mirip dengan Gaara yang kutemui pertama kali di rumah duka. Eh, tunggu dulu… tadi dia bilang kalau dia yang masak kari itu? Aku menelengkan kepala ke arah Gaara dengan tatapan bertanya dan seakan mengerti, pemilik apartemen yang baru itu menjawab.

"Aku sering makan masakan Nenek Chiyo dan diajarinya masak sejak kecil, lalu sebelum aku jadi Karinin tempat ini aku tinggal sendirian jadi aku bisa masak sedikit-sedikit," ucapnya panjang lebar, dan setelah mengucapkan itu Gaara nampak kelelahan. Ehhh, nggak mungkin kan hanya karena mengucapkan kalimat yang cukup panjang dia jadi capai?

"O—oh, pantas… kukira roh Nenek Chiyo yang memasak," ucapku sambil merinding.

"Jangan membicarakan orang yang sudah meninggal seperti itu," ucap Gaara sambil mementungkan sendok pengaduk ke kepalaku. Eh… jadi sedari tadi dia bawa sendok itu kemana-mana? Bahkan saat dia bertengkar dengan pria bernama Kiba tadi? Ah… omong-omong aku jadi agak penasaran dengan orang tadi. Perbincangan antara Gaara dan Kiba tadi nampak bukan seperti pertikaian biasa, lebih mirip ke arah pertengkaran sepasang keka—_ah tapi tidak mungkin_.

Namun aku masih penasaran, walaupun aku harusnya belajar dari pengalaman sebelumnya. Ingat, rasa penasaran bisa membunuhmu. Tapi kata-kata diujung lidahnya seperti meluncur begitu saja.

"Karinin-san, maaf kalau aku lancang, tapi… tadi itu siapa?"

Gaara berhenti melangkah tepat di depan pintu apartemen lengannya hendak menarik gagang pintu, namun dirinya seperti membeku.

"A—ano ne, maaf tidak usah dijawa—,"

"Dia senpai-ku di universitas dulu," jawabnya langsung memotong ucapanku dan aku langsung bungkam, "dia punya sedikit urusan denganku… orang menyebalkan itu… sigh."

"O—oh…,"

"Kau tadi pasti lihat kan kelakuannya?"

_Bulls eye._ Seperti kena tembak di kepala, kata-kata Gaara barusan seakan mengonformasi kalau dia tahu aku nguping pertikaian mereka.

"Erm… iya, sedikit," tidak bisa dibilang sedikit, sih, tapi masa mau bilang _'Ah iya tadi aku lihat semuanya, Kiba itu agak brengsek, ya?'_ itu sih cari mati namanya.

"Dia memang begitu... bahkan dari awal kami jadian."

"Oh… dia pacar yang posesif, ya?" Tanyaku spontan, namun kemudian aku ikut membatu setelah mengucapkan kata itu. Apa tadi yang kuucapkan? 'Pacar'? Hah? Apa aku keceplosan mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah? Namun ketika kulihat ke dalam iris jade milik Gaara, dapat kupastikan kalau ucapanku sama sekali tidak melenceng.

"Ya, dia mantanku."

"E—eh?"

.

.

.

"Aku homo," ucapnya santai seakan kata itu adalah kata biasa yang sering dipakai sehari-hari, "ah… aku tak bermaksud terlalu jujur, tapi kau sudah terlanjur lihat tadi," lanjutnya kemudian memutar gagang pintu dan sekali lagi dia memberikan gestur tubuh mempersilakan aku masuk duluan ke dalam apartemen.

"Namun, aku akan senang kalau kau menjaga ini dari penghuni apartemen lain," lanjutnya lagi sedangkan aku hanya bisa jalan dengan tatapan lurus ke depan. "Rahasia kita," ucapannya yang terakhir membuatku sedikit merinding, namun kulihat dia tersenyum samar sebelum menutup pintu. Seakan ekspresinya berkata 'kumohon, jaga rahasia ya'. Dan aku hanya mengangguk sekali.

Setidaknya aku bisa menyimpan rahasia ini, toh kami hanya akan bertemu selama enam bulan ini saja. Lagipula…

Perlahan kutolehkan ke belakang melihat Gaara yang tertunduk dan berjalan perlahan mengikutiku.

Yeah, lagipula… aku tak melihat ada yang salah dengan Gaara.

"Ini rahasia kita, kan?" Ucapku pelan bersamaan dengan Gaara mendongakkan kepalanya dan lagi-lagi jade itu menatap ke arah mataku kemudian dia mengangguk, pelan tanpa suara.

Fuh…

"Kau mau janji yang lebih kuat?" Ucapku dengan agak riang, nampaknya pernyataan preferensi seksual Gaara ini membuat pemuda bersurai merah itu agak down, aku jadi merasa tidak enak dibuatnya karena aku yang memancing itu semua, "kau tahu janji kelingking, kan?"

Dia mengangguk. Kemudian aku tersenyum lagi, mencoba untuk membuat atmosfir suasana menjadi lebih rileks kemudian kusodorkan kelingkingku.

"Nih," ucapku pelan, memberi isyarat pada Gaara agar mengaitkan kelingkingnya namun nampaknya pemuda dengan tato Ai di keningnya itu terlihat masih bingung, jadi dengan cepat kutarik tangannya dan kukaitkan jari kelingkingku dan kelingkingnnya.

"Janji kelingking, janji kelingking, kau harus bersumpah tak akan membocorkan rahasia, yang berkhianat mulutnya ditusuk seribu jarum…," aku bernyanyi dengan agak sumbang, nada nyanyian janji kelingking yang kuingat sepertinya tidak seperti ini.

"Umurmu berapa, Uzumaki-san?" Tanya Gaara dengan tatapan tanya padaku seakan dia tengah melihat anak kecil dalam bentuk tubuh orang dewasa, "Dan lirik yang kau nyanyikan salah semua…," lanjutnnya tanpa ampun.

"Ahaha… begitukah?" Ucapku sambil melepaskan kaitan jari kelingking kami.

"Kau aneh," ujarnya sambil mengusap-usap jari kelingkingnya.

"Banyak orang yang bilang aku aneh, kau mungkin orang ke seratus yang bilang begitu."

"Begitukah?" Ucapnya pelan dengan tatapan yang tak bisa ditebak, campuran antara tatapan merendahkan, takjub, tak percaya, dan lainnya. Namun satu yang membuatku makin melebarkan senyumanku adalah ketika melihatnya tersenyum sekilas, samar namun cukup untuk membuat ekspresinya yang kaku sedikit melunak.

Aku menepuk kedua tanganku sekali, kemudian tersenyum riang.

"Karinya sudah matang kan? Ayo makan!"

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Hauu… lagi-lagi bikin cerita multi chapter OTL…

tapi setidaknya cerita yang ini saya udah kebayang endingnya jadi kayaknya yang ini gak akan terbengkalai (semoga)

Yosh! Minna, mind to riview? :3


	2. Chapter 2

Mangaka-kun to Karinin-san © Me

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Enjoy, RnR yah ^^~

.

* * *

"Hm…," seorang gadis dengan setelan kasual duduk di hadapanku sambil membaca-baca ulang naskah manga yang akan kubuat sambil mengerutkan alisnya. Ah… aku sudah tahu kalau hal ini tak akan berjalan lancar sesuai rencanaku. Aku sendiri sudah dapat memprediksi hasilnya ketika membaca ulang naskah manga shoujo yang kubuat semalam suntuk ini. Sama sekali tak ada cinta, tak ada fluff, dan tak ada hal yang manis yang disukai remaja perempuan di naskah yang kuserahkan ke editorku itu. Hah… aku sudah tak tahu lagi.

"Uzumaki-sensei, kurasa… akan lebih baik kalau kau menulis ulang naskah ini."

Sudah kuduga. Menghela napas panjang, kutarik lagi lembar demi lembar naskah itu kemudian kurapikan dan kumasukkan ke dalam tas.

"Berapa banyak yang harus diperbaiki, Sakura-chan?" Tanyaku dengan amat putus asa pada editor sekaligus teman sejak SMA ku itu.

"Hush! Kita sedang kerja, Naruto! Cobalah untuk lebih profesional," Sakura menyentil keningku dengan tutup pulpen, "Oke, Uzumaki-sensei?"

"Halah… sudahlah, kita ini sudah kenal lebih dari sepuluh tahun," Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya kemudian menenggak bir kalengan milikku dengan agak rakus, "kita kan tak bisa pura-pura menggunakan bahasa sopan semenjak kita sudah tahu keburukan masing-masing," aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil menatap ke dalam emerald gadis di hadapanku itu cukup lama sebelum kusdarai kalau aku menatapnya terlalu intens.

"Ya, kukira kau benar, Naruto, sepertinya kita memang lebih enak bicara seperti ini," ucap Sakura yang kini menghela napas panjang, mengerutkan alisnya, dan bibirnya sedikit cemberut. Ah… kalau dia memasang wajah seperti ini, pasti dia sedang ada masalah. Sakura memang seperti itu dari dulu, kalau ada masalah pasti dia akan memberikan sinyal-sinyal berupa ekspresi wajah, tujuannya sih biar ditanya. Tapi aku tahu, setelah menanyakan 'Kau ada masalah, Sakura-chan?' pasti nanti akan jadi waktu curhat panjang lebar yang membuang waktu.

Tapi pada akhirnya aku berkata:

"Kau ada masalah, Sakura-chan?" Sambil menenggak lagi bir kalenganku. Cukup lama Sakura terdiam hingga suara bising di café ini terdengar begitu jelas seperti dengungan sayap lebah. Kemudian gadis bersurai merah muda yang kini sudah hampir dua puluh enam tahun itu mulai menangis seperti anak kecil.

"Kau tahu tidak, Naruto, aku kemarin bertengkar dengan Sasuke-kun," Sakura mulai cerita sambil terisak-isak dan aku hanya menanggapinya dengan kekehan ganjil sambil memberinya sehelai tisu yang langsung direbut dan ditotolkannya di bawah matanya, "Kemarin aku dan Sasuke-kun pergi ke Restoran Prancis untuk merayakan hari jadian kami," masih terisak-isak, air mata itu terus saja keluar dari matanya seperti tanggul bocor.

"Hai, hai," aku mengangguk-angguk, kemudian kusodorkan selembar tisu lagi padanya.

"Awalnya kami makan dengan normal, aku masih bisa tertawa-tawa dan Sasuke-kun tersenyum dengan gantengnya, ah kau pasti tahu kan kalau Sasuke-kun itu idola dari sejak kita SMA, jadi kau bisa tahu bagaimana dia berkilau ketika tersenyum… ugh… aku masih bisa mengingatnya, bagaimana dia tersenyum begitu elegan dan tampan di hadapanku ah aku mau pingsan…," Sakura menggigit sapu tisu, sepertinya dia gemas sendiri ketika dia mengingat wajah tampan pacarnya.

"Sakura-chan, sepertinya kita mulai keluar topik," aku hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk wajahku yang tidak gatal. Sudah kebiasaan Sakura-chan _ngelantur_ ketika membicarakan tentang pacarnya, Sasuke Uchiha yang sekaligus merupakan temanku semenjak SMA.

"Oh, iya sampai mana tadi… ah, sampai 'aku mau pingsan'?"

"Iya sampai sana tapi itu sudah keluar topik."

"Ah iya aku ingat lagi, Sasuke-kun tiba-tiba mendapat telepon dari kantornya yang mengabarinya ada rapat dadakan di kantor," Sakura bercerita menggebu-gebu, seakan amarahnya tak bisa ditampung lagi, air mata masih menggenang di sudut matanya dan aku kembali menyodorkan selembar tisu padanya.

"Lalu dia bilang padaku kalau dia akan segera kembali ke kantor, dan saat itu aku meledak karena marah," Sakura mulai melambatkan kalimatnya, sepertinya setelah ini dia akan menceritakan kisah di mana dia merasa amat menyesal, "aku marah dan langsung meneriakkan _'mana yang lebih penting, kantor atau aku?'_" Lanjutnya dengan nada amat menyesal kemudian kembali menangis dan sekarang aku punya tugas khusus sebagai penyetor tisu untuk Sakura-chan yang tengah dirundung rasa menyesal.

"Aku tahu harusnya aku tak mengatakan hal kekanakan seperti itu, tapi hari itu adalah hari pertama kalinya kami makan bersama setelah enam bulan terakhir kami ke tempat seperti itu, dan lagi hari itu adalah hari jadi kami," Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, membuatku makin iba padanya.

Aku bersedih atas apa yang menimpa Sakura saat ini. Namun aku lebih bersedih lagi karena dialah gadis yang kusuaki semenjak SMA dulu. Haha… ironis, ya?

"Yosh! Ayo kita minum-minum Sakura-chan, lupakan untuk sementaran baka Teme itu!" Aku berdiri kemudian menarik lengan Sakura yang terkulai lemas, "Hehe… aku akan temani kau sampai puas, yuk!"

Yeah… walaupun aku hanya menjadi teman minumnya malam ini saja, aku sedikit senang.

_Gomen ne, Sasuke! Malam ini saja, kok!_

.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

.

.

Sakura minum habis-habisan hingga sudah tiga bar yang kami singgahi dan aku harus kesulitan mengantarnya pulang ke apartemennya. Untung aku bertemu Ino-chan di tengah jalan menuju apartemen Sakura. Kebetulan Ino tinggal di sebelah apartemen Sakura, jadi kutitipkan saja Sakura kepadanya.

Aku kecapaian, mabuk, dan hampir saja tertabrak oleh mobil kalau saja aku tak sigap menghindar. Jalanku sempoyongan namun dengan ajaibnya aku bisa sampai ke depan apartemenku dengan selamat. Oh, terima kasih Kami-sama.

Aku mengetuk pintu dengan keadaan setengah sadar, lesu seperti orang yang hampir pingsan. Mengetuk pintu dengan gemulai—kalian tahu, gerakan orang mabuk kadang bisa disamakan dengan menari… haha… ah… aku benar-benar mabuk, pikiranku sendiri sekarang sedang kacau.

"Shikamaru-kuuuun!-_hic_-Shino-kuuuun!" Aku terus mengetuk pintu dengan sebelah mata hampir tertutup dan sebelah lagi telah tertutup sempurna sambil menyebutkan nama satu persatu penghuni apartemen dengan sedikit cegukan, "Lee-kuuuuun!-_hic_-Iruka-saa-_hic_-aaan! Kakashi-saaaaa-_hic_-aan!" Menggedor pintu dengan pipi menempel di pintu dan tubuh yang mulai merosot, aku belum mendengar seseorang bergerak untuk membuka pintu. Sial, sepertinya mereka tengah pergi atau pura-pura tidak dengar teriakkanku.

"Gaara-kuun-_hic_-Karinin-saaaan! Karinin-saaaan!-_hic_-Karinin-saaaaan!" Suaraku hampir tak terdengar, kini nampaknya aku duduk bersimpuh di depan pintu apartemenku sendiri dengan pipi yang menempel di pintu. Kurasakan kantuk menyerangku secara mendadak, hah… benar-benar keadaan yang amat buruk, aku bisa merasakan kalau udara di luar amatlah dingin, kalau aku tertidur di sini bisa-bisa aku besok terkena flu. Kukerahkan sisa-sisa kekuatanku menggedor pintu dan memanggil-manggil seseorang yang mungkin ada di dalam namun suaraku semakin habis.

"Uzumaki-kun?"

Sayup-sayup kudengar seseorang memanggilku, kucoba kutolehkan kepalaku dengan sisa tenagaku walaupun pipiku terasa masih menempel di pintu. Dari cahaya remang-remang lampu di atasku, dapat kulihat jade itu menatapku dengan seksama, daerah gelap di sekitar matanya membuatku merasa tengah melihat panda, rambut merahnya yang terkesan lebih hangat dibawah lampu yang bersinar kekuningan, tato di dahinya yang hampir tak terbaca karena pandanganku mulai buram, namun satu hal yang kutahu saat itu bahwa. Aku tersenyum—cengengesan lebih tepatnya—ketika kusadari kalau yang ada di hadapanku ini adalah Karinin-san, pemilik apartemenku yang bernama Gaara Sabaku. Wah, hebat… bahkan ketika mabuk pun aku bisa mengingat nama lengkapnya.

"Ne… ne… -_hic_-Gaara-kun… kem-_hic_-ari-kemarilah…," aku mulai nyerocos tak karuan kemudian menarik lengan Gaara-kun tanpa sadar, lalu diriku perlahan berusaha agar duduk mengahadap ke arah Gaara yang kini nampaknya tengah berjongkok di hadapanku. Aku diam untuk beberapa saat, kutatap iris jadenya yang terlihat begitu temaram di bawah lampu kuning yang bersinar terang. Aku kembali terkekeh.

"Gaara-kun, kau-_hic_-cantik ya…," aku kembali terkekeh kemudian tanpa kusadari aku mencubit pipi Gaara yang terkesan begitu kenyal, lembut, dan hangat, seperti wajah bayi. Sedangkan Gaara masih memasang ekspresi datar tak terbaca khas miliknya sambil mengusap pelan pipinya.

"Hehehe… hehehe…," aku cengengesan lagi.

"Kau mabuk berat, Uzumaki-kun." Gaara hendak memapahku namun langsung kutolak dengan mengangkat kedua tanganku ke atas seperti anak kecil yang minta dibukakan baju oleh ibunya.

"Siiiiiaaaapp-_hic_-paaaa yang-_hic_-mabbbbo-_hic_-ookkkk," aku menggoyangkan jari telunjuk di depan wajahku kemudian lenganku kembali jatuh ke tanah dan menggelepar seperti kehabisan tenaga, "Ak-_hic_-uu tidak-_hic_- maboookk!"

"Aku hanya sedang sedih, Gaara-kun, sediiiih-_hic_-sekali…," aku kembali nyerocos tanpa kusadari mulutku sudah mengucapkan banyak kata-kata, "gadis yang kusukai selama ini adalah pacar orang-_hic_- menyedihkan sekali ya-_hic_-dan pacar gadis itu adalah temanku –_hic_- menyedihkan menyedihkan… hidupku menyedihkaaaaan," mulutku terus mengeluarkan kata-kata tanpa bisa ditahan.

"Aku meny-_hic_-erah sama ceweeek-_hic_-aku mau kencan dengan co-_hic_-wok saja, mulai sekara-_hic_-aaaang dan kau adalah pacarku-_hic_-sekarang Gaara-kun," berguman tidak jelas kemudian kutarik lengan Gaara dengan kekuatan penuh sambil cengengesan, kupeluk erat pemuda itu seakan dia adalah sesuatu yang amat berharga dan bisa hilang kalau aku melepasnya barang sebentar saja.

"Uzu—maki-san, kau bau alkohol," Gaara nampaknya ingin melepaskan diri dari pelukanku, tapi tentunya tak akan kubiarkan, namun nampaknya kekuatan orang mabuk dan yang tidak itu amat ketara karena tak lama kemudian kusadari kalau aku sudah dipapah masuk ke dalam menuju kamarku.

"Kuncimu mana, Uzumaki-san?"

"Kuchi? Pochi? Kucing?" Ucapku sembari memelintir rambut merah Gaara sambil terkekeh.

Dapat kurasakan dengusan napas Gaara dan aku kembali tertawa-tawa, nampaknya aku tak akan tidur di kamarku malam ini dan sebagai gantinya aku direbahkan di sebuah ranjang empuk yang belum pernah kutiduri dan seketika itu pula tubuhku mulai panas.

"Uzumaki-san, malam ini kau tidur di sini," Gaara menarik lepas sepatu dan kaus kakiku sedangkan aku masih cengegesan tanpa berhenti menyanyikan lagu anak-anak dimedley dengan lagu rap-nya Killer Bee. Namun ketika kulihat Gaara hendak meninggalkan ranjang, langsung kutarik tangannya dan kemudian pemuda itu terhempas di sampingku.

"Uzumaki-san!" Protes Gaara ketika dia terhempas ke tempat tidur.

Kembali kutatap jade-nya yang berkilau temaram, kulihat betapa _blur_ dan tidak jelas pemandangan sekitarku namun tidak untuk sosok bersurai merah di sebelahku itu. Kemudian kutarik dia kepeluk walaupun dia sedikit meronta. Namun entah tenaga dari mana aku berhasil menguncinya dalam pelukanku.

"Neeee… Gaara-kun, bagaimana caranya dua orang laki-laki berhubungan intim hem? Aku penasaran Gaara-kuuuunnn~ aku mau coba, ehehehe…" kugesek-gesekkan wajahnya di dadaku, kupeluk dia seperti anak kecil tengah memeluk boneka kesayangannya.

"Kau mabuk berat Uzumaki-san, kurasa kau- mmpfhhh…," Telingaku sakit mendengar keluhan Gaara, maka dari itu kubuat dia diam dengan mencium bibirnya. Ahaha… sekarang dia bahkan tak bisa mengatakan satu patah kata pun selain desahan kecil. Tubuhku pun semakin panas hingga kurasakan keringat mulai bercucuran dari pelipisku. Namun aku tak bisa berhenti menciumnya, seakan hasrat yang kutahan karena kekosongan akan pasangan seumur hidupku kini kutumpahkan di sini. Kulumat bibirnya hingga rasa hangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Licin, kurasakan di lidahku bergelut dengan lidah milik Gaara, tawar dan basah, akhirnya kugigit pelan bibir bawah Gaara. Napas kami berderu dan aku mulai cengegesan lagi sambil menyanyikan lagu anak-anak.

"Panas… panas Gaara-kun bukakan_-hic_-bajuku dong…," ucapku ketika kulepas ciuman singkatku padanya dan ketika kutatap pemilik apartemenku itu aku terkekeh sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya, "wajahmu-_hic_-merah Gaara-kun, ahahaha…"

"Kau jadi liar ketika mabuk," kudengar Gaara bicara dengan nada agak bergetar dan kurasakan dia perlahan beranjak dari tempat tidur ketika pelukanku melonggar, "Hh… seperti anak kecil," ucapnya seraya melepaskan kancingku satu persatu kemudian yang kuingat selanjutnya adalah wajahnya yang memerah dan aku pun terlelap.

.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

.

_._

_Chrip... chrip... chrip..._

Pagi yang indah untuk memulai hari, burung berkicau ramai di dahan pohon, mentari nampak malu-malu muncul dengan sinar hangatnya. Ah... indahnya pagi ini kecuali kalau kau mendengar sebuah jeritan seperti ini:

"GOMENASAAAAAII KARININ-SAN!"

Aku langsung bersujud dengan hidung yang hampir menyentuh permukaan lantai kayu di hadapan Gaara yang kini tengah duduk bersila di ranjangnya. Aku merasa agak kedinginan karena aku tak memakai kaus apapun untuk menutupi bagian atas tubuhku, untungnya celana jeansku masih kupakai. Aku masih ingat kalau Gaara-lah yang melepaskan bajuku karena aku yang minta. Kurasakan tubuhku gemetar dan kepalaku masih pening akibat efek dari bir yang kuminum tadi malam. Namun sayang sekali walaupun semalam aku mabuk berat, tapi aku masih ingat kejadian tadi malam di ranjang ini ketika aku menarik Gaara dan memeluknya kemudian menciumnya dengan beringas. Di kamar Gaara, aku melakukan hal yang memalukan.

"GOMENASAI!"

Sekali lagi aku berteriak tanpa berani menatap ke arah Gaara yang kini pastinya menilaiku sebagai manusia rendah yang dengan mudah dikontrol oleh tubuh bagian bawahku. Ugh… bagaimana ini, aku telah melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar memalukan.

"Uzumaki-kun,"

"Maaf Karinin-san… aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kejadian semalam, aku… aku… aku… aaaaaaahhh!" Aku sama sekali tak dapat menemukan satu kata pun yang cocok untuk meminta maaf pada Gaara karena kepalaku masih pening dan tubuhku belum begitu seimbang, kadang kurasakan lingkungan berputar-putar.

"Hah…," dia mendengus dengan napas berat, "tak apa, lagi pula semalam kau kan mabuk anggap saja tak terjadi apa-apa," jawab Gaara dengan santainya.

"Ho-hontou?" Aku mengintip dari posisi sujudku, ingin memastikan kalau yang dikatakan pemuda itu benar adanya dan ketika melihat ekspresi Gaara yang tak terlihat marah, aku pun memutuskan untuk duduk bersila di lantai.

"Ah… terima kasih atas pengertiannya, Karinin-san," aku membungkuk berkali-kali dalam posisi duduk ke arah Gaara, mencoba untuk memperlihatkan rasa bersalahku. Pengalaman seperti tadi malam tak pernah terjadi selama hidupku, jadi aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa setelah kejadian itu usai, aku ini memang masih hijau dalam urusan yang seperti seperti itu. _Skinship_ level intim. Hampir saja aku melakukan sesuatu yang lebih tidak senonoh pada Gaara tadi malam.

Hiii…

"Anggap saja tak pernah terjadi," lanjut Gaara dengan nada tak kalah santai dengan yang sebelumnya. Aku mendengarnya agak takjub karena Gaara memafkanku dengan begitu mudah. Padahal kejadian semalam itu bisa disamakan dengan pelecehan seksual. Namun nampaknya Gaara sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti ini…

_…hah?!_

Ah iya, benar juga… dia kan pernah punya pacar laki-laki, siapa tuh namanya ah iya, Kiba, yang datang waktu itu. Erm… berarti, Gaara sudah pernah melakukan hal _'ini'_ dan _'itu'_ bersama pacarnya ya? (sepertinya sih sudah) Ah… jadi hal seperti ciuman karena dipengarhui alkohol semalam itu adalah hal yang biasa. Untuk saat ini aku bisa bernapas lega, setidaknya Gaara bisa metoleransi kalau aku tengah mabuk.

"Oh iya aku tak sengaja baca ini," ucap Gaara sambil mengangkat naskah mangaku yang semalam kutunjukkan pada Sakura, "Isinya berserakan di lantai ketika aku memapahmu, jadi… aku tak sengaja baca ketika kukumpulkan semuanya."

"Aaaaahh!" Aku langsung merebut naskah itu dengan wajah memerah, uh… isinya benar-benar kacau balau, "K—kau baca berapa banyak, Karinin-san?"

"Semuanya."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kembali histeris sambil guling-guling di lantai, aku merasa kalau aku bisa mati malu gara-gara Karinin-san membaca naskahku yang isinya benar-benar tak bermutu.

"Kau sedang membuat carita cinta remaja, ya? Untuk membuat manga debutmu kan?" Gaara turun dari ranjang kemudian dia mengambil satu lembar naskah yang terlepas dari genggamanku, "Naskahmu menunjukkan kalau kau benar-benar tak tahu bagaimana rasanya pacaran."

_Jleb!_

Seperti tertancap oleh pedang imajiner, dadaku rasanya sakit sekali.

"Kau kurang pengalaman soal cinta dan karaktermu tak cocok untuk komik cewek."

_Jleb! Jleb!_

Huuuhuuu… bahkan aku dikritik oleh pemilik apartemenku sendiri. Ah… masa depanku sebagai mangaka hancur sudah.

"Iya… aku tahu kok," aku bersungut-sungut dan perlahan kuraih naskah yang masih dipegang Gaara. Aku menghela napas panjang sambil menatap hampa ke arah naskahku, "aku tak pernah pacaran seumur hidupku… jadi mana aku tahu bagaimana rasanya pacaran…," aku mengungkapkan aibku pada Gaara, menunggu pemilik apartemenku menertawakanku dengan amat puas (walaupun aku sangsi kalau Gaara akan tertawa seperti itu, dia kan tipe stoic).

Bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan uang untuk pindah apartemen nanti? Aku bahkan belum bisa _move on_ dari naskah cerita yang tak selesai-selesai. Belum lagi ibu sedang sakit di rumah dan ayah yang kerja banting tulang untuk menyekolahkan Kyuubi, adikku yang masih SMA. Dan aku juga harus mulai menabung untuk biaya kuliah Kyuubi nanti.

Uh… kepalaku mulai berputar-putar akibat efek alkohol yang masih tersisa.

"Mau kuajari?"

Aku terdiam sejenak ketika Gaara mengatakan sesuatu.

"Eh? Apa?" Aku menelengkan kepalaku pada pemuda bersurai merah itu.

"Mau kuajari pacaran tidak, Uzumaki kun?" Gaara menopangkan kepalanya ke tangan kirinya, jade-nya menatap ke dalam mataku dengan amat intens. Dan kemudian keheningan mulai menjalar dan atmosfir _awkward_ mulai meraja. Aku kembali mengulangi tawaran Gaara dalam kepalaku. Hah? Apa? Dia menawarkan dirinya mengajariku pacaran? Bagaimana caranya? Apa dia bersedia menjadi pacarku? Begitu? Tapi dia kan laki-laki… dan aku juga laki-laki. Hal itu sama sekali tak masuk akal… tapi…

"Ah… lupakan saja Uzu—"

"Ah, aku mau, aku mau!" Aku langsung menjawabnya tanpa pikir panjang, urusan manga ini lebih penting dari pada apapun sekarang ini.

"Tolong ajari aku, Gaara-kun!"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Yo, Minna! XD Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai selesai

Akhir kata, Mind to Riview? :3


	3. Chapter 3

"Emm… Kanrinin-san."

"Ya?"

"Kau… err… tanganmu…,"

"Tanganku kenapa Uzumaki-san? Ah, aku harusnya memanggilmu Naruto-kun mulai sekarang eh?"

"Aku tak ambil pusing soal panggilan, tapi… kenapa tanganmu menggenggam tanganku?"

"Loh, kan kau yang bilang mau belajar **pacaran** padaku, kan? Ini langkah awalnya."

"Aku… aku tahu itu Kanrinin-san, tapi…," aku melirik ke arah kanan, ada seorang ibu yang tengah menutup mata anak laki-lakinya dengan ekspresi… entah ekspresi macam apa yang jelas dia tak mau nanti anak lelakinya mengikuti contoh kami. Kemudian aku melirik ke arah kiriku, ada sepasang kekasih yang tengah menatap kami berdua sambil cekikikan dan dari bisikan mereka (yang cukup keras untuk dikategorikan sebagai bisikan) dapat kudengar 'pasangan homo tuh'. Lalu ada beberapa perempuan yang kalau kuingat-ingat sudah mengikuti kami sejak tadi sambil memasang wajah mesum—dan aku baru sadar kalau mereka itu fujoshi ketika mereka berbisik (yang—lagi—terlalu kencang untuk dikategorikan sebagai bisikan) 'uke-nya yang rambut merah atau pirang?'

_**Ngek!**_

Aku dijadikan bahan fantasi gadis-gadis itu.

"A—aku tahu kalau aku butuh pelajaran tentang bagaimana pengalaman pacaran untuk bahan manga-ku, tapi…,"

Aku menarik napas cukup panjang.

"TAPI GAK DI DEPAN UMUM JUGA DONG!"

* * *

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Mangaka-kun to Kanrinin-san © Me

.

.

* * *

Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi?

Mari mundur dua jam sebelum kejadian.

.

.

Sabtu pagi yang cerah, masih sejuk—setidaknya untuk sekarang, dua jam lagi pasti suhunya gak ada ampun (sekarang musim panas, omong-omong). Aku Naruto Uzumaki, seorang mangaka—pengangguran berkedok mangaka sih sebenarnya, toh sekarang sedang stuck dengan naskah manga yang selalu ditolak Sakura-chan. Aku duduk di teras belakang apartemen, yah walau dibilang apartemen tapi tempat ini lebih mirip rumah kontrakan karena semua kamar sewaan berada dalam 1 rumah.

Mulutku disumpal dengan eskrim batangan yang cukup untuk melegakan tenggorokan, handuk putih kecil melingkar di leherku, peluh perlahan mengucur dari pelipis. Kaus putih yang kukenakan agak basah dibagian belakang karena aku baru selesai senam pagi di kebun belakang apartemen—kelakuanku kayak kakek-kakek, ya?

Haha… yah, apa sih yang bisa dilakukan seorang pengangguran selain bermalas-malasan? Terlebih lagi sekarang musim panas, tambah malas ngapa-ngapain. Walaupun sebenarnya sih aku mengenyampingkan opsi untuk mengisi waktu luangku dengan kerja sambilan.

Dasar, memang pemalas ya diriku ini.

Terlebih lagi naskah manga-ku belum ada kemajuan, aku sekarang benar-benar _jobless._

Haaah… aku merebahkan tubuhku ke lantai kayu, kemudian berguling masuk ke dalam apartemen hingga tengkurap di tatami. Suara kipas angin terdengar bersamaan dengan semilir dingin aliran angin di pagi hari yang hangat. Aku kemudian mendongakkan kepala, dan pada saat yang sama aku melihat pintu kamar Kanrinin-san—pemilik apartemen—bernama Gaara Sabaku yang lima hari lalu menawariku sesuatu yang diluar dugaan.

Kalau kuingat-ingat lagi saat itu, aku benar-benar desperate dengan naskah shoujo manga yang tak kunjung di-approve dan pada saat itu Gaara menawarkan diri untuk mengajariku bagaimana caranya pacaran. Dan aku yang sedang terjepit langsung menerima tawaran itu tanpa pikir dua kali.

Dan setelah kupikirkan selama lima hari ini (yang mana Gaara tidak kelihatan karena dia sibuk di kantor selama lima hari dan lembur tiap hari) kalau aku dan Gaara sekarang tengah manjalani hubungan—dalam tanda kutip—yang namanya 'pacaran'.

Dan ini bukan 'pacaran' bisa. Ini hubungan 'pacaran' antara dua lelaki. Yang mana agak melenceng dari target naskah mangaku yang berorientasi pada percintaan remaja lelaki dan perempuan. _W—well_… tak masalah, setidaknya (mungkin) aku bisa menangkap sedikit banyak hal-hal trivial yang sering dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih, toh sama saja kan? Lagi pula ini kan hanya semacam simulasi pacaran, jadi… gak apa-apa dong. Memangnya dua orang lelaki bisa melakukan apa sih di hubungan seperti ini?

Ahahaha…

"**Hah…," **suara helaan napasku bersamaan dengan helaan napas seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Eh, Gaara, ma—maksudku, Kanrinin-san, baru bangun?" Aku menaikkan kepalaku sedikit ke atas, kemudian menopangkan dagu di sebelah tangan, "Kau terlihat capai, yah… seminggu penuh lembur sih."

"Hoam…, seperti yang kau katakan, Uzumaki-san," dia menguap cukup lebar, cukup untuk membuatku terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresinya yang terlihat sedikit imut ketika ngantuk.

Eh?

Apa yang barusan kupikirkan? Gaara 'imut'?

"Hem? Ada yang salah dengan wajahku, Uzumaki-san?" Ucap Gaara yang sontak membangunkanku dari lamunan singkat—lebih tepatnya aku menatap Gaara dengan cukup intens.

"E—eh, tidak, aku hanya… sedikit capai habis senam pagi,"

"O ya? Kau seperti kakek-kakek saja," ucapnya dengan datar sambil meminum segelas air.

"Ah… ahaha… aku tak ada kerjaan seminggu ini," ucapku jujur sambil cengegesan, "tubuhku pegal tidur terus, jadi sedikit pelemasan setidaknya cukup untuk menghilangkan penat."

"Oh iya, naskah manga nya belum selesai, ya?"

"Haa… iya, sedang tidak ada semangat," yang benar sih sebenarnya aku sama sekali tak punya bayangan sama sekali, kepalaku kosong melompong tak ada inspirasi, toh aku tak tahu rasanya pacaran.

"Hm… kau kosong hari ini kan, Uzumaki-san?"

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Hmm… bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman bermain?"

"Hee? Ngapain ke sana?" Aku berputar di tatami kemudian mengamil bantal duduk dari depan televisi kemudian kupeluk.

"Kau butuh inspirasi untuk membuat naskah, kan?" Tanyanya dan kujawab dengan anggukan singkat. "Ini hari Sabtu dan aku libur, mau kencan tidak?"

"Hm… ide yang bagus—EH? APA? KENCAN?!" Aku terperanjat dan segera duduk bersimpuh dengan kedua tangan menepuk pipi.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih, katanya mau kuajari pacaran," ucap Gaara dengan amat santai sambil meneguk habis air mineral di gelasnya, "mau tidak?"

"Eh… ah… i—iya, mau!"

Apaun akan kulakukan demi naskah mangaku!

-PyakPyak-Meong-GukGuk-Cilukba-

Dan begitulah ceritanya kenapa aku dan Gaara berdua di taman bermain, bergandengan tangan (yang mana menarik perhatian banyak orang).

"Gaara," akhirnya aku memanggilanya dengan nama kecilnya, "sepertinya jalan bersisian sudah cukup," ucapku sambil mencoba melepaskan genggaman tanganku darinya.

"Hoo… baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau," ucap Gaara sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan hal itu membuatku sedikit tenang. Setidaknya tidak ada lagi mata-mata yang menatapku (dan Gaara) dengan pandangan mencurigai—walaupun faktanya gerombolan cewek fujoshi itu masih menguntit kami dari belakang.

Cewek kadang menyeramkan, ya?

"Naruto-kun."

"Ya ada ap—," saat aku menoleh, kudapati lidahku merasakan sesuatu yang manis dan detik berikutnya kusadari kalau Gaara menyelipkan satu batang pocky cokelat ke mulutku, _"A—arigatou ne, ehe…,"_ cengengesan, hanya itu yang dapat kulakukan sekarang karena kaget.

"Oh, kau makan seperti anak kecil, Naruto-kun," Gaara terdengar seperti tengah mencemooh, namun nadanya terdengar sedikit riang dan ketika aku menoleh ke arahnya aku cukup terpesona dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya yang terlihat agak basah…

Eh?

Lipgloss?

"Gaara kau pakai lipgloss?" Bisikku dengan volume kecil ke dekat telinganya.

"Iya, kenapa?" Tanyanya seakan itu adalah hal yang wajar, "bibirku agak sensitif terhadap panas, kalau tidak pakai ini bibirku pecah-pecah."

"O—oh… untuk kesehatan toh," ucapku sambil menggaruk kepalaku. Aku tak ahu kalau lipgloss bisa dipakai untuk hal seperti itu.

"Hm… tapi ada maksud tersendiri aku memakai ini," ucap Gaara sambil menunjuk bibirnya dan mendadak wajahku memearah ketika Gaara membisikkan kata di telingaku yang membuatku merasakan kejut-kejut listrik kecil di seluruh tubuhku.

'_Untuk persiapan, siapa tahu nanti kau menciumku tiba-tiba.' _

Bisikkan Gaara masih ternginag seperti gaung di kepalaku.

"K—kau gak sungguh-sungguh kan barusan?" Tanyaku dengan wajah yang memerah seperti tomat, sebelah tanganku mengusap telingaku yang masih terasa geli seperti tersengat listirik bertenaga rendah.

"Tentu saja bercanda," ucapnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang kembali datar, "kau ini gampang dimanipulasi ya, Naruto-kun," lanjutnya lagi yang sukses membuatku seakan membeku karena kebodohanku.

"Y—ya… tentu saja itu hanya candaan, aku juga tahu kok," ucapku sedikit tersinggung.

"Wah… wah… ternyata kau bisa ngambek juga ya, menarik."

_APANYA YANG MENARIK WOY!_

Maunya sih teriak seperti itu namun kutahan ketika jemari Gaara menyentuh bagian bawah bibirku, tengah mengusap sesuatu yang menempel di sana.

"Remah pocky," ucapnya kemudian kurasakan jemarinya menyapu bagian sudut bibirku lalu menjilat jarinya dengan lidahnya, "kau makan seperti anak kecil, Naruto-kun," dan entah kenapa aku melihat jilatan lidahnya dengan prespektif yang erotis—yang berhasil membuat jantungku berdentum cukup keras. Sial… teknik seduksi macam apa tuh barusan yang dilakukan Gaara? Duh… ini ya yang dinamakan teknik orang pro?

"Kyaaaa…"

Aku berbalik ke arah suara yang berhasil membangunkanku dari keterkejutanku dan aku bisa melihat kumpulan cewek fujoshi—ya Tuhan, jadi mereka masih mengikuti kami sampai sekarang?—yang nampak begitu senang melihat hal yang baru saja dilakukan Gaara padaku.

"Ceh! Kita pergi Gaara, siap-siap dan perhatikan jalanmu, jangan sampai jatuh."

"Eh? Memangnya kita mau ke man—uwah!" Belum sempat Gaara menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia sudah kutarik dengan cukup keras ketika aku mulai berlari dengan kecepatan penuh. Sayup-sayup dapat kudengar seruan-seruan kecil dari cewek-cewek fujoshi tersebut seperti 'jangan pergi', 'tunggu kami dong!' dan lain-lain.

Heh! Mana mau aku terus-terusan jadi bahan fantasi kalian, dasar.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku berlari dengan tidak melihat arah. Sesekali aku harus memasang ekspresi meminta maaf pada seseorang yang kutabrak—tidak sengaja tentunya. Dan pada akhirnya, setelah lebih dari lima menit berlari akhirnya aku dan Gaara lolos dari kejaran cewek-cewek tadi. Napasku tak beraturan, punggungku turun naik dengan hembusan napas yang terdengar berat. Oh, maklum sudah lama tidak berolah raga jadinya begini deh.

Aku menoleh ke arah Gaara yang terlihat capai namun tidak ngos-ngosan seperti diriku. Nampaknya pemuda bersurai merah bata itu rutin pergi ke gym, jadi tidak terlalu kaget ketika harus berlari cukup lama. Mendadak aku merasa payah. W—well… wajar saja sih, aku hampir di rumah seharian dalam waktu satu bulan terakhir ini hanya pada akhir minggu saja aku olahraga ringan. Itu pun kalau lagi mood.

"Mau?" Mendadak wajahku merasakan sentuhan kaleng dingin, ketika kutelengkan kepalaku Gaara tengah menyodorkan minuman ringan kalengan padaku. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya dengan pelan, mencoba untuk kembali tenang setelah berlari cukup lama.

_"Arigatou na,"_ ucapku pelan kemudian menyambut minuman ringan tersebut.

Gaara mendudukkan dirinya pada sebuah kursi panjang bercat putih yang berada di bawah rangkulan bayang-bayang pohon yang cukup rindang. Pemuda bermanik jade itu mengerling ke arahku, tersenyum tipis yang menurutku cukup imut untuk ukuran laki-laki lalu dia menepuk spasi kosong di sebelahnya. Isyarat tengah menwarkan untuk duduk di sampingnya. Aku sempat terdiam sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Gaara. Agak kikuk juga sebenarnya karena di tempat ini hanya ada kami berdua. Mungkin karena ini masih pagi dan tempat ini cukup jauh dari atraksi di taman hiburan ini, mungkin, hanya spekulasiku saja sih sebenarnya.

_"Gomen ne,_ Naruto-kun," ucap Gaara tiba-tiba setelah meneguk minuman ringannya beberapa kali, "sepertinya pergi ke taman hiburan bukanlah ide yang tepat untuk memberikan contoh kencan," ucapnya sambil meneguk minumannya lagi.

"_I—iie,_ bukan salahmu Gaara," aku mengibaskan tanganku, mencoba untuk meyakinkan pemuda bersurai merah bata itu agar tidak perlu khawatir. Toh, Gaara sudah repot-repot mau mengajarinya pacaran, jadi bukan salah Gaara kalau akhirnya mereka berakhir dengan main petak umpet dengan para cewek fujoshi.

Sesekali terdengar suara jeritan dari arena roller coaster, namun kembali sunyi setelah beberapa jenak. Naruto merasa dirinya berada dalam keadaan yang tidak menyenangkan. Namun pada akhirnya dirinya mengambil inisiatif. Kedua tangannya ditepuk dengan kuat sambil berkata 'yosh!' kemudian berdiri dari posisi duduknya lalu menoleh ke arah Gaara yang memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Karena kita sudah terlanjur ke sini, nikmati saja sekalian," dan yang kulakukan setelah mengatakan kalimat itu adalah; nyengir kuda tanpa dosa sembari menyodorkan tanganku pada Gaara, "hari ini kita kencan, kan?" lanjutku dengan nada girang.

Gaara yang awalnya sempat bengong kemudian menempelkan punggung tangannya ke arah bibirnya, berusaha menghalau tawanya yang hampir lolos dari mulutnya, kurasa. Lalu pemuda bersurai merah itu menolehkan kepalanya padaku, jade-nya yang biasa terlihat temaram mendongak ke arahku dengan sedikit cerah, lalu sedetik kemudian tangannya menyambut uluran tanganku.

"Ya, hari ini kencan kita, Naruto-kun."

Aku sempat terdiam sejenak, kemudian perlahan wajahku merona. Duh, payah… padahal yang mengulurkan tangan kan aku. Kenapa sekarang malah aku sendiri yang malu. Payah, payaaah…

Aku hanya bisa mengutuk diriku sendiri akan ketidak kompetenan diriku. Namun pada akhirnya aku mencoba untuk tersenyum, dan ternyata tidak sulit. Kugenggam jemari Gaara dengan erat, kemudian menariknya berdiri.

"Syalmu longgar Gaara," bisikku pelan sembari melingkarkan syal pemuda dua puluh lima tahun itu. Wajahku begitu dekat dengan Gaara, sedikit banyak aku dapat mengerti kenapa Gaara mencoba untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain ketika aku membenarkan syalnya. Yeah, sebenarnya aku pun agak malu karena napasnya dapat kurasakan di wajahku, dan kurasa napasku juga berhembus ke wajah Gaara. _W—well…_ setidaknya sekarang aku punya bayangan untuk gambar scene_ awkward_ di proyek mangaku nanti.

"Sepertinya kita harus mulai dengan sesuatu yang lebih simpel ya, Naruto-kun."

"Hem?"

"Pergi ke taman hiburan itu nampaknya terlalu cepat."

"Maksudmu?"

"Biasanya di shoujo manga, tahap-tahap menuju pacaran itu; pertemuan pertama, kemudian pertemuan-pertemuan lainnya yang tak terduga, lalu perlahan timbul rasa suka, dan lain-lain," Gaara bicara panjang lebar setelah aku selesai membenarkan syalnya.

"Kau cukup tahu tentang yang beginian ya, Gaara," tanyaku dengan nada kagum.

"Kakak perempuanku punya segudang—benar-benar segudang—shoujo manga di rumah keluargaku jadi… yah, bisa kau bayangkan," ucap Gaara kemudian berjalan di sampingku. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan, setidaknya aku mengerti kenapa Gaara sangat familiar dengan alur sebuah shoujo manga.

Sesekali terdengar suara jeritan dari area roller coaster dan arena pemacu adrenalin yang menemani langkah kami berdua di taman ini. Kami melepaskan genggaman tangan ketika berpapasan dengan orang lain, kemudian aku kembali menggenggam tangan Gaara dengan ekspresi minta maaf karena belum bisa terbiasa menggenggam tangan lelaki di depan umum (boro-boro laki-laki, perempuan saja belum pernah). Gaara hanya memberikan isyarat kalau dirinya maklum akan hal itu.

Kami berjalan cukup jauh lalu berhenti di stand creeps dan berakhir dengan satu creeps besar di tangan Gaara. Awalnya hanya Gaara sendiri yang memakan creeps tersebut, namun setelah satu gigitan pemuda dengan kantung mata yang cukup tebal itu menyodorkan creeps padaku. Sedikit kaku pada awalnya, namun akhirnya kugigit creeps yang disodorkan Gaara.

Manis.

"Ahaha… lagi-lagi kau meninggalkan remah di bibirmu, Naruto-kun," Gaara terkekeh pelan hingga memuatku salah tingkah kemudian dengan cepat mengelap bibirku dengan beringas. Namun setelah kulirik bibir Gaara, dapat kulihat remah creeps tertinggal di sana.

"Ha! Kau sendiri makannya begitu Gaara," ucapku dengan nada kemenangan sambil menyapu bagian bawah bibir Gaara dengan sebelah tanganku. Membersihkan remah yang tertinggal di sana seperti yang dilakukan Gaara beberapa saat lalu ketika remah pocky tertinggal di bibirku. Lalu kujilat jari penuh remah creeps itu guna membersihkan jariku.

Namun nampak efek samping dari kelakuanku langsung terpeta di wajah Gaara yang sedikit merona. Dih, padahal tadi dia dengan santainya melakukan hal yang sama padaku, tapi sekarang malah dirinya yang malu. Aku sudah tidak mengerti lagi dengan jalan pikiran pemuda ini.

"Ah! Di sana ada stand tembak, kita kesana Gaara," ucapku dengan kalap sembari menarik lengan Gaara dengan sedikit memaksa. Duh, rasanya aku tak bisa menatap ke arahnya untuk beberapa saat kedepan.

Setelah frustasi karena tak bisa mendapat hadiah apapun di stand tembak, kami pergi dengan sedikit mendumel tentang target yang dipasang begitu kecil hingga seorang _sniper_ profesional pun hanya bisa mendapat hadiah payung dari stand tersebut. Kemudian kami tertawa karena perkataan kami terlalu konyol untuk jadi kenyataan. Kami berhenti beberapa kali di stand minuman karena seharian hanya berjalan memutari taman hiburan melalui jalan sepi agar kami berdua bisa berpegangan tangan. Sesekali kami berhenti sejenak untuk menaiki atraksi pemacu adrenalin yang berakhir dengan Gaara yang memuntahkan makan siangnya ke tempat sampah karena mual dan aku hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat penderitaan pemuda itu. Namun pada akhirnya aku tak tega melihat wajah Gaara yang biasanya datar kini terlihat seakan ingin menangis karena mual. Lalu setelah acara muntah-muntah, kami kembali berjalan walau wajah Gaara kini terlihat sedikit pucat.

Hari sudah mulai sore dengan langit yang mulai berwarna oranye yang merambat pelan dengan kehangatan yang mulai memudar digantikan dinginnya waktu transisi menuju malam hari. Nampaknya kami terlalu menikmati main-main di tempat ini hingga lupa waktu. Lampu-lampu mulai menyala, warna-warni, dan berkerlap-kerlip seperti bintang di langit malam. Indah, namun nampaknya keindahan tersebut tidak bisa dijadikan obat mual, ya?

"Hah… kau terlihat buruk, Gaara," ucapku pelan sambil menyodorkan jus jeruk pada Gaara, "minum yang asam-asam, biar mualnya hilang," ucapku lagi sambil menahan tawaku melihat ekspresi wajah Gaara yang seperti mayat hidup.

"Kalau kau punya energi lebih untuk tertawa, lebih baik kau bantu aku berjalan," ucap Gaara dengan suara parau. Oh, nampaknya keadaan Gaara sekarang lebih parah dari yang terlihat.

"Baiklah, jadi kau mau istirahat dulu atau…," saat itu mataku menatap atraksi bianglala raksasa yang tengah berputar, dan saat kulirik antreeannya, ternyata tidak terlalu ramai, "…kau mau naik bianglala?" Gaara mengikuti arah pandangku, kemudian dirinya mengangguk pelan.

_"Yosh, ikusho!"_ Aku langsung menarik lengan Gaara tanpa pikir panjang, lalu kami langsung berlalu menuju bianglala. Kami masuk ke salah satu tempat nomor 23, duduk saling berhadap-hadapan. Namun sayangnya di ruang tertutup yang sempit ini rasanya diriku agak kikuk. Kutelengkan kepalaku ke arah jendela ketika bianglala mulai berputar.

Naik, naik, terus naik ke atas hingga aku dapat melihat pemandangan malam hari dari lampu-lampu kota yang terbias seperti kristal aneka warna. Terbuyarkan di permukaan sungai, mengambang naik turun, berkilau bagai lumer di permukaan air.

"_Kire…," _ucapku spontan sambil menopangkan daguku ke sebelah tangan.

"Ya, kau benar... indah."

" Ya kan," ucapku pelan kemudian berdiri, bermaksud hendak mendekati jendela. Namun mendadak kompartemen yang kami tumpangi berhenti ketika mencapai puncak rotasi hingga membuat diriku kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Hwaaa!" Tubuhku limbung ke arah belakang dan ketika panca inderaku berhasil mengidentifikasi keadaan sekitarku, diriku tengah menyudutkan Gaara dengan menindih tubuhnya.

_"Ittai,_" Gaara meringis pelan sambil menggosok belakang kepalanya yang nampak sakit. Sedangkan diriku hanya bisa terpana melihat wajah Gaara yang begitu dekat. Merasakan hembusan napasnya di permukaan wajahku yang membuatku merasakan kejut singkat di seluruh tubuhku. Dapat kurasakan detak jantungnya di dadaku, bertalu begitu cepat namun tidak lebih cepat dari detak jantungku. Sesuatu dalam diriku mulai mengendalikan diriku, seakan aku berada dalam keadaan setengah sadar karena kejadian ini.

Apa istilahnya? Emosi sesaat? Ah… persetan dengan istilah aku… aku sama sekali tak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Naruto?" Tanya Gaara yang terlihat tengah mendorong dadaku menjauh, namun diriku tidak membiarkannya.

"K—kau bisa salahkan pada emosi sesaat nanti," napasku kacau pandanganku buram dan dapat kurasakan dadaku menggila seakan jantungku hendak merangkak dari rongga dadaku dan keluar dari mulut. Tanganku bergetar, namun segera kuletakkan permukaan tanganku ke belakang leher Gaara. Tatapanku nanar, namun dapat kulihat ekspresi stoic yang dipasang Gaara perlahan luntur, bukan karena efek mual tadi… tapi kurasa karena Kanrinin apartemenku itu juga merasakan _moment of heat_ yang membuat grogi. Dapat kurasakan dari telapak tanganku, leher Gaara berdenyut pelan dan mulai menghangat.

"Na…ruto-kun," Gaara mencoba mendorong dadaku menjauh, namun dirinya nampak tak punya energi lebih untuk menuntaskan maksudnya.

"_Gomen ne, Kanrinin-san, ore...,"_ kata-kata tidak jelas meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku, kepalaku pening mendadak, seakan akal sehat perlahan-lahan menguap ke langit-langit kompartemen bianglala yang kami naiki. Perutku merasakan sensasi aneh seperti ada seratus kupu-kupu yang mengepakkan sayap di sana, membuatku tak tahan. Wajah Gaara saat ini amat erotis dari berbagai sudut pandang, entah mengapa. Oh, persetan dengan akal sehat.

_F*ck. I'll deal with it later._

"_Gomen Gaara…,"_ entah apa yang telah merasuki diriku, namun sayang sekali… pengendalian diriku sudah tidak berfungsi, wajahku makin mendekat sedangkan sebelah tanganku mendorong leher Gaara ke depan, membuatku makin dekat dengannya. Ah… aroma shampo Gaara tercium, juga parfum yang dia gunakan, juga sabun yang dia pakai… semuanya.

"Na-Naru—_mpff…,_" kata-katanya terpotong ketika bibir kami bertemu, aku tak dapat melihat ekspresi Gaara saat itu karena kedua mataku tertutup. Namun dalam bayanganku, wajah Gaara terlihat begitu merah, hanya bayanganku saja sudah membuatku makin panas. Cukup lama kami berciuman, bibirku terasa lumer namun diriku tak punya intensi untuk melepaskan ciuman ini. Tidak, tidak sekarang yang jelas.

Dan yang kutahu Gaara tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda perlawanan, jadi tidak masalah kalau aku melakukan sesuatu yang lebih jauh, kan?

Sudah kubilang, pengendalian diriku sedang tidak berfungsi. Hal itu membuat tanganku merayap pelan ke belakang punggungnya, lalu menyelinap hingga kini kulit tanganku bersentuhan dengan kulit punggungnya yang hangat. Lidahku kudorong pelan ke dalam mulutnya yang terbuka, bergelut dengan lidahnya yang terasa hambar namun semakin membuatku tak bisa berhenti. Terdengar sesekali erangan kecil dari Gaara yang nampaknya kehabisan napas dan dapat kurasakan bibirnya basah, salivanya terasa mengalir dari daguku kemudian ke leherku. Ah… aku tak tahu seberapa kacaunya keadaanku sekarang.

Namun sedetik kemudian diriku tersentak ketika biang lala kembali bergerak dan mendadak akal sehat kembali ke dalam diriku. Membuatku tersentak kemudian melepaskan ciumanku dari bibir Gaara. Napasku terengah, dapat kurasakan bianglala mulai berputar ke arah bawah.

_"Go—gomen…,"_ aku tak bisa melanjutkan ucapanku ketika melihat wajah Gaara yang terlihat seperti tengah kehilangan jiwanya, jade-nya menerawang dengan nanar, bibirnya basah mulutnya terbuka dengan napas terengah dan saliva yang menetes pelan dari dagunya. Kacau, namun benar-benar membuat diriku bisa kehilangan pengendalian diri jika aku melihat wajahnya lebih lama.

_"Gomen… Gaara._"

Hanya itu yang dapat kuucapkan.

_"Gomen."_

"Ti—tidak apa-apa," ucap Gaara dengan terbata kemudian kembali ke tempat duduknya sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan ujung syalnya. Untuk beberapa saat diriku tak berani menatap ke arah Gaara, yeah… diriku belum siap melihat wajah semerah kepiting rebus yang biasanya datar seperti papan selancar itu. Tapi, lama-lama aku penasaran.

"Ne Gaara kau tak—," mendadak diriku merasa seperti patung ketika melihat wajah Gaara yang kini telah kembali ke ekspresi _default-_nya; datar dengan iris Jade yang terlihat mengantuk tanpa senyum. Mendadak diriku merasa seperti tengah melihat dua orang yang berbeda kepribadian. Sehebat apapun diriku mengendalikan emosi, namun nampaknya tak bisa secepat Gaara.

"Anggap saja… sebagai referensi manga-mu, namun kurasa mendorong seseorang kemudian menindihnya di lantai kompartemen bianglala terlalu berlebihan untuk shoujo manga," ucap Gaara panjang lebar sambil mengendurkan syalnya.

"A…aha…haha…," dan diriku hanya bisa cengegesan, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa maluku yang terasa seperti akan meledak. Hah… nampaknya Gaara memang sudah biasa melakukan hal ini ya? Didorong ke lantai kemudian dicium paksa oleh Kiba.

Berciuman, kemudian melakukan hal-hal lain seperti layaknya sepasang kekasih dengan Kiba.

.

.

_Tch, menyebalkan._

Huh? 'Menyebalkan?' Kenapa barusan diriku berpikiran demikian? Sebenarnya hubungan Gaara dan Kiba itu bukan urusanku, kan? Kenapa diriku jadi berpikiran jauh seperti itu, duh. Ketika kepalaku penuh dengan spekulasi-spekulasi tidak penting. Aku melirik diam-diam ke arah Gaara yang kini tengah menelengkan kepala ke arah jendela, dan dapat kulihat semburat merah masih tersisa di wajahnya.

Deg.

Ah…

Deg.

Huh?

Deg. Deg. Deg.

Apa… ini?

.

.

TBC

.

.

Minna ._. maaf ya lama banget updatenya, soalnya saya webe banget sama seri fanfic saya yang ini _

Ya sudah deh, jangan lupa riviewnya ya :3


End file.
